Dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé
by LiraKaosu
Summary: Ted raconte à ses enfants l'une des soirées les plus étranges de sa vie et dévie un peu. OS Shash Ted/Barney explicite


**Dérapage contrôlé**

_« Vous savez les enfants, avant que je ne rencontre votre mère, j'ai fait beaucoup de rencontres et je suis sorti avec beaucoup de personnes. Je ne suis pas fier de toutes ces aventures, et celle que je m'apprête à vous raconter et certainement la pire. »_

_Commença Ted devant le regard blasé de ses enfants. Sa voix était moins confiante que d'habitude et après plus de cinq heures de monologue, c'était plutôt étrange. Ils se jetèrent un regard inquiet que leur père ne perçut pas._

_« C'était en 2008, oui, je reviens en arrière mais j'ai réalisé que c'est important pour la suite de mon histoire. Bref, c'était en plein été 2008, certainement l'une des rares fois où tonton Marshal et tata Lily se sont absentés une semaine entière. J'avais donc l'appartement pour moi…  
><em>  
><strong>Eté 2008<strong>

Les trois éternels célibataires avaient donc été lâchement abandonnés par leur couple préféré pour cette semaine des plus chaudes de l'été et ne savaient que trop comment meubler cette semaine : Boites et bars à gogo ! Le choix pour la première soirée fut celui de Barney, le Cielo Club, à juste un quart d'heure en taxi.

Ils partirent donc de bonne heure pour entrer avant 23h et profiter un maximum de l'ambiance. Durant le trajet, l'organisateur de la soirée planifia les choses.

« Ted, tu seras mon copilote, et pas de « mais » ! Tu auras ta part de gâteau, n'aie crainte. »

_« J'étais bien sûr très inquiet, mais je connaissais déjà bien tonton Barney et savais qu'il était inutile de protester. »_

« Quant-à toi, Robin, tu serviras de rabatteuse : tu joue la lesbienne comme tu l'as si bien fait quand on s'est fait notre petite soirée Bataille Navale. »

Il la gratifia d'un clin d'œil entendu auquel elle répondit vivement sans pour autant refuser la mission qui lui avait été confiée.

A peine arrivés, la fête commença fort pour Barney qui tenta de présenter à son ami plusieurs filles qui étaient déjà bien trop éméchées pour lui. Le brun les envoya donc balader rapidement et rejoignit le bar pour assister à une scène mythique, ou banale vu qu'on parle de Barney…

Robin venait de se voir gratifiée d'une baffe peu retenue et son agresseur courait vers le blond en agitant violement tout son petit peuple au balcon. La jeune femme embrassa l'homme qu'elle pensait être son sauveur et entama la conversation avec lui tandis que Ted et Robin discutaient tranquillement à l'écart tout en jetant un œil de temps en temps à la situation.

Tout se passait pour le mieux pour Barney, mais Ted ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver distrait. Il disait des choses étranges et tout son baratin s'effondrait plus à chaque phrase qu'il prononçait. Le brun décida donc de le sortir de cette situation avant que celui-ci n'ait le droit au même traitement que leur amie.

« Hey ! Tu as sauvé cette jeune femme mon poussin ? »

Intervint le brun en attrapant Barney par la taille. Celui-ci blanchit plus que jamais, mais comprenant l'intention se son ami, il sauta sur l'occasion.

« Oui, désolé mon cœur, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter mais elle était importunée et… »

On put percevoir un regard de doute sur le visage de la femme qui préféra tout de même s'en aller sans demander son reste. Satisfaits de leur prestation, ils se tournèrent vers Robin… Qui avait disparue.

Ils s'installèrent au bar, Barney bien en face de celui-ci, et commandèrent une boisson en attendant que leur amie revienne. Bien évidemment, ce fut un MMS représentant plus ou moins un brun aux yeux océan qui leur expliqua qu'elle ne les rejoindrait pas ce soir. Ted ne comprit pas à ce moment là pourquoi Barney avait semblé si rassuré.

Ils avaient prit encore quelques verres pour se mettre en situation pour ramener des filles mais le blond en costard en décida autrement lorsqu'il attrapa Ted par le col et l'approcha de lui.

« J'ai bien envie de tester quelque chose de nouveau ce soir… »

Ted hésitait quant-à cette affirmation. Etais-ce à propos d'un nouveau fantasme ou quelque chose de plus tordu encore. Ne sachant que répondre, il se tût.

« On ramène personne, on va chez toi et on s'amuse que tous les deux… »

Sa bouche était pâteuse et les mots sortaient difficilement mais il y mettait toute sa volonté. Sans vraiment vouloir se l'avouer, le brun avait déjà envisagé de tester ça, mais avec Marshal, qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il savait doux mais maintenant que l'opportunité était là…

La musique était oppressante. Il décida donc de sortir avant de répondre et de vérifier si les paroles de son ami étaient réfléchies. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, Ted héla un taxi et entraina Barney à l'intérieur.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai échoué avec la joli blonde ce soir alors je me lance sur un autre terrain… Pour essayer… Ca a bien plût à James… »

« Okay, tant pis pour toi. »

_« Dans cette réponse, j'étais plus que sérieux, les enfants. »_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Ted guida un Barney chancelant et braillant jusqu'à l'appartement et le déposa sur son lit. Il s'assit simplement à côté de lui et attendit que celui-ci redescende un petit peu avant d'effectuer une dernière vérification.

« Toujours aussi certain ? »

« Hein ? Ah oui ! »

Lui répondit l'intéressé en faisant le lien avec la discussion précédente. Sans perdre de temps d'ailleurs, il retira son pantalon et son boxer et se mit à quatre pattes.

« Allez ! Vas-y mon Tedounet ! »

Cette réaction perturba Ted à tel point qu'il rhabilla son ami. Préférant le laisser dormir. Mais alors qu'il quittait la pièce, des bras entourèrent ses épaules et vinrent se poser sur son torse. Immédiatement suivis par la douce chaleur humide des lèvres du blond contre la base de son cou. Là, c'était déjà beaucoup mieux.

Ted sentait que son ami était réellement intéressé à la pression qui se faisait derrière lui lorsqu'il se laissa enlacer. Il tourna doucement la tête pour aller trouver la bouche de Barney qui ne se fit pas prier pour capturer les lèvres offertes. Position peu confortable… Le brun se retourna pour se retrouver face à son rencard de la soirée qui s'était débarrassé de sa veste. Il intensifia le baiser jusqu'à ce que Barney accède à sa demande muette, offrant une cavalière à sa langue.

Sans perdre le cours du ballet, le blond tira son ami jusqu'au lit et se laissa tomber sous lui. Comme il avait vu ses conquêtes faire, il écarta les jambes pour laisser Ted s'installer tout contre lui, frissonnant lorsqu'il perçut l'expression de l'excitation du brin entre ses cuisses à travers le pantalon.

« J'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il prendrait le rôle de la fille. Lui qui les traitait si mal. »

Ted quitta les lèvres du blond pour reprendre son souffle et préféra ensuite partir à l'exploration de ce corps qu'il avait déjà vu, sans jamais le toucher. Ses mains défaisaient les boutons de la chemise violette pour offrir un chemin à sa langue avide de chaque morceau du presque trentenaire qui soufflait déjà de plaisir.

En dehors de l'absence des deux monts habituels et de la présence de quelques poils, ce torse masculin ne semblait pas si différent d'une poitrine féminine : il réagissait aux mêmes caresses avec au moins autant d'enthousiasme. Lorsque l'architecte prit la pointe rose dans sa bouche, Barney laissa échapper un gémissement qui sembla geler le temps quelques instants. Mais satisfait de sa prestation, Ted continua.

Il glissait de plus en plus bas à présent, laissant une trace chaude et humide sur le ventre de son amant qui arrivait juste à articuler quelques mots, le pressant de passer à la suite.

« J'y viens… »

Ted continuait son périple. Il défit doucement la ceinture, aidé par une main experte qui se posa ensuite dans ses cheveux. Il rompit le contacte afin de faire glisser le vêtement et, laissant exprès le dernier rempart de tissus gonflé en place, remonta en commençant par glisser le long de ses pieds. Il remonta, goûtant chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition.

Il y était. Le rempart final, la dernière possibilité pour faire demi-tour. Les suppliques incessantes de Barney réussirent à lui faire passer le cap. Il fit glisser le dernier vêtement et tomba net face à la bête. Pas si impressionnante que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

La chaleur était montée en flèche depuis le début de la soirée et Ted décida de rejoindre son amant dans la tenue d'Adam avant de s'attaquer à la suite. Bien que la virilité de son amant ne soit pas particulièrement intimidante, l'idée même de toucher celle d'un autre homme le perturbait. Tant pis. Il se lança.

Avec toute l'appréhension du monde, il posa un doigt froid sur la hampe dressée en son honneur. Barney réagit immédiatement par un grognement rauque qui excita le brun. Ragaillardi par l'assurance que lui avait donnée cette réaction, Ted s'approcha et lécha de bas en haut. Doucement, prêt à partir en courant… Mais le goût ne le dégouta pas, au contraire. De plus, les caresses dans ses cheveux l'incitaient à s'aventurer d'avantage. Je léchai le bout rose, profitant des roucoulements encore quelques instants avant de l'aspirer complètement.

Après quelques va-et-vient, Barney tira doucement Ted pour le remonter à lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis souriant, il se glissa au creux de l'oreille de son amant.

« J'ai regardé plein de films avec mon frère. Donc ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. Et si tu veux de l'aide… »

Ted eut un sourire gêné et accepta les conseils du blond pour la suite. Il le laissa humidifier son doigt et obéit lorsque l'autre lui demanda de le glisser dans son intimité sans perdre plus de temps. L'architecte prenait son mal en patience. Il savait que dès qu'il aurait fini de préparer son partenaire, ce serait son tour.

Il entra doucement, tourna, et commença un va-et-vient au rythme de son autre main sur le membre de son amant. Il rajouta un second doigt avec lequel il fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux, puis un troisième pour finir la préparer. Chaque fois que Ted touchai une sorte de boule du bout du doigt, Barney ne retenait même plus ses cris et après plusieurs essais pour bien localiser cet endroit, le brun retira ses doigts et se plaça à son entrée.

Dernier signe d'approbation. Pénétration. Ted voyait clairement la douleur dans les yeux de Barney qui, pourtant, réclamait à ce qu'il bouge. Doucement, très doucement, le brun commença à se mouvoir dans cet espace chaud et serré. Leur râles prirent de l'ampleur tandis que l'architecte accélérait ses coups de hanches jusqu'à la délivrance qui vint presque simultanément chez les deux amants.

Ted s'écroula. Non que ce fut particulièrement long, mais ça avait été d'une intensité jamais connue jusque là.

Il se retira doucement et accepta de passer le reste de la nuit dans les bras d'un Barney repus et heureux. Bien que ce passage ne soit plus très clair dans sa tête, il se rappelait avoir perçu un « je t'aime » qu'il préféra ignorer pour plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, ce fut la panique lorsqu'ils entendirent Robin entrer dans l'appartement sans prévenir. Ted se leva d'un bon et s'habilla vivement. Mais lorsque Barney tenta de faire de même, celui-ci s'écroula de tout son long dans l'allée entre le lit et la fenêtre. Son ami vint l'aider et le conduit prestement dans la salle de bain tandis que Robin les cherchait dans la cuisine. Il la rejoignit comme si de rien était.

La jeune femme n'avait visiblement pas eu la soirée qu'elle aurait voulu et ne remarqua pas l'étrange attitude des deux garçons qui depuis, feignirent ne se souvenir de rien de cette soirée là.

_« Voilà les enfants… »_

_« Ted ? Ted ! »_

_« Hein ? »_

_Sa femme le remuait doucement, l'air un peu inquiète._

_« Tu parlais dans ton sommeil. J'ai pas tout compris mais ça avait l'air de te tenir à cœur... Quelque chose que tu vas raconter à nos enfants ? »_

_« Euh... Non ! Une idée stupide, c'est tout »_

_Se rattrapa le jeune père avant de se lever. Heureusement que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Jamais in l'aurait pu raconter cette histoire à ses enfants._


End file.
